


whatever the hell this is

by sirfeit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellamy and clarke fall in love. they date. murphy watches it happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever the hell this is

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in a nebulous future where murphy lives in arkadia and everyone's okay with that and idk lexa just doesn't exist and clarke is like, 40% less manipulative than she is in canon

murphy watches bellamy blake fall in love. watches him go from hearing clarke talk to listening to her, hanging onto her every word. he watches bellamy realize that he doesn’t just respect clarke, but something a little more; he doesn’t just see her as his equal, but something beyond. he can see the hunger in bellamy’s smile, in his words, trapped between his teeth.

clarke doesn’t fall in love so much as she jumps feet-first in. hers is sudden: she sees bellamy look at her in new ways, and she thinks, _huh, yeah, me too._

murphy walks in on them kissing once, twice. the third time, they’re doing more than kissing. he watches them until they break apart and yell at him.

it’s not long after that that the arguing happens. constant shouting, at first, all the time, and then, when they can’t seem to stop, their voices get lower so they don’t wake up everyone else. they’re considerate for a fair bit of time, but not long enough for him to get a decent night’s sleep.

he’s never been good at denying himself what he wants, so he storms in to their shared tent and getting in between them. they’re shocked. bellamy has him around the shoulders, but he’s wriggling away, leaning forward, kissing clarke.

she tastes like power, like apples, like a long day underneath the sun. she kisses him back. what a relief.

bellamy lets him go. he’s turning and pressing his lips to bellamy’s now, and bellamy shoves him away, but that’s -- _that’s typical. you work well together, m_ urphy says. i _f you can’t stop yelling at each other, maybe you can yell at me instead. i’m used to it._

and bellamy’s arms are wrapped around him now, a comfort. clarke’s at his other side. he doesn’t know what this means to them. to him.

everyone sleeps better in the silence, and murphy sleeps warm for the first time in a long time with each of them wrapped around.

he likes it.

whatever the hell _this_ is.

**Author's Note:**

> clarphamy is my ot3 and it will never happen in "who watches over you 'verse" because clarke has like, important things to do like kissing lexa
> 
> here's my consolation prize to myself
> 
> there might be a second part to this someday maybe???
> 
> let me know if you liked this by: kudosing! commenting! talking to me at icetastrophe.tumblr.com!


End file.
